


The Story behind the Dress

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Add tags as I think of them, Blood, Child Neglect, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I mean we are forcing Peter to nearly get married in a pink and orange dress, I'm Sorry, I've got to stop playing video games or reading fic before bed, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Other, POV Peter Quill, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Part of this is total crack, Past Child Abuse, Peter being an idiot, Peter is a Little Shit, Ravagers family, Sexual Content, Stealing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, bright colors that blind, part of this will be dark, referenced game, someone get me out of the damn que, ugly dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orb wasn't the first time Peter had stolen from them but considering how the first time nearly ended up with him being married you'd think he'd have learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind the wedding dress and Peter's almost wedding, believe me I have no damn clue where this came from 
> 
> Also there is a picture of Peter in his wedding dress

Peter is 21 when he nearly gets married.

 

Peter likes to tell that the Orb was the first time he ever dared steal from Yondu. Now the truth of the matter was that Peter had done it before. Just once and gods it amazed him that he had the guts to steal a second time after the disaster the first one nearly ended in.

 

It was a simple job.

 

Well it should have been. Grab the statue, take it to the buyer and ditch the place as fast as possible. He didn’t know what they were so worried about. It wasn’t even a pretty one. It was ugly and small. He didn’t understand why no one wanted the job or why neither one of his folks wanted him to take it either (really that should have been a big hint that there was more to this job then what it appeared). In the end Kraglin retrieved the statue. He and Yondu were suppose to make the drop off together. Peter was not happy about it. 

 

So he did what any young adult with a streak to prove he was the best, would do.

 

He broke into his parent’s private safe and took the statue and the Milano and the data pad with the basic job info and left without telling anyone.

 

Of course he left a note saying he was gone on a job though he didn’t say which job. He wasn’t stupid (Yes he was because if he had been smart he would have checked all of the job notes instead of the basic shit Yondu had told everyone).

 

Peter made it to the planet for the drop off easy. It was mostly upper middle class and high end races and clans living there. So he could understand why these people would find such an ugly statue desirable. However he should have realized something was off when he just shoved the statue in his bag after the fourth time someone had stopped and openly stared at Peter while he was holding it.

 

Really people (and aliens) were so damn weird.

 

Finally he reached the destination and was allowed into the large fenced off estate. He was shown inside and like the moron he was he pulled the statue from his bag holding it. He found his self in a study with three different men, one was sitting in a wheel chair over by the fireplace where a purple fire was burning. Another behind a desk doing some paperwork and a third one.

 

The third one who was very tall and muscular, his skin a deep tan but with a sheen of slime telling despite how human he looked to Peter he wasn’t. The man’s black hair is slicked back undercut hairstyle which was nearly combed down. . His clothes reminded Peter of an old fashion suit, sort of gentlemen like, it reminded him of the  one he recalled his grandfather having in the wedding pictures of him and his grandmother. This guy however wore no jacket and had the sleeves of his dress shirt slightly rolled up, a black bow tie, matching belt, vest and cargo pants, as well as black fingerless gloves and matching work boots.

 

 He stepped forward and something in his eyes made a shiver of fear run down Peter’s spine.

 

“Hello darling.”


	2. Missing boy

Back on the Elector the day cycle had started and of course most of the crew was still pretty much half-asleep. However Kraglin was awake and going through things like normal. He knew the sooner he got things done the sooner he could go wake Peter. They’d had a good raid the day before and normally that meant the day after was reserved for them. It was a tradition they’d started when Peter was first brought aboard the ship. Every time Kraglin and/or Yondu left the ship for a job (though normally only the ones once Peter was older that took more than a day) they’d spend the next day with Peter unless something came up.

 

Yondu had discussed briefly now that Peter was older they stop doing it but after a bad fire fight that ended up with them spending almost two weeks working they had come back to their cabin which they hadn’t seen in that time frame to find a sixteen year old Peter sleeping in their bed.

 

Yondu was tempted to kick the boy out but was far too tired and Kraglin was the same. However it was a surprise when Peter woke up he latched onto Kraglin.

 

“Dovey what’s wrong?” Kraglin asked as he shared a look with Yondu over Peter’s head.

 

“You two..we always..and the job went bad and I just.” Peter stuttered out burying his face in Kraglin’s chest.

 

It took a few more minutes of confusion before both were able to figure out what was wrong. Kraglin (and Yondu) felt like an ass.

 

Peter hadn’t been able to greet them once they came back like normal but the teenager had expected to see them the next day per their tradition but when they weren’t in their room. Well Peter figured they had only left for a few moments. He had gotten comfy and fallen back asleep only leaving the room when he had too. It took him two days to realize they’d forgotten or had chosen to finally end it like he’d over heard them talking about.

 

Peter hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt Kraglin wiping away the tears and cooing softly trying to sooth the distressed teenager.

 

“Petey we’re fine..it’s fine.” Yondu finally said his hand going to their son’s back and rubbing until the teenager had fallen asleep clearly exhausted and stressed.

 

They’d both decided then and there it wouldn’t end. If Peter was aboard the ship they would always make time for him after long jobs. Even if it was only a few hours.

 

It had been months since the last time he had a full day to spend with his boy and he was excited for it.

 

However his excitement soured when he opened the door to Peter’s room and found the young man gone. It also put a deep-seated worry into his stomach. Something wasn’t right. Peter never missed a day. Maybe he was down in the mess or the dock.

 

It took him two hours to realize one thing: Peter was not on the ship.


	3. Wait? What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out maybe this was a dumb idea. 
> 
> He also learns his fate and meets a sort of friend

“Wait what?!” Peter demanded outraged as the statue was plucked from his hands and set onto the mantle.

 

“I know it is a rushed engagement but the sooner the wedding is performed the better.”

 

“I.wait..don’t..” Peter stuttered out

 

“I know darling it is hard to wait but I’m sure a few weeks will not bother you.” Eddie said gently reaching out an patting Peter’s face with one gloved hand. It did nothing to hide the smell of slime though and Peter felt his face twist into a grimace, which clearly the other didn’t understand that it wasn’t because of the wait. “I’m sure we can have you a lovely dress made soon..for now. Chris take my fiancé to his and the other wives rooms please.”

 

Peter didn’t have time to protest as the hulking man appeared behind him and placed one large meaty hand on his shoulder before he was guided (well more like dragged) out of the room and down a long hallway before being deposited into a brightly colorful and overly cheerful room.

 

“Miles.” Chris called out before a man who looked not much older than Peter appeared, well he looked male..but the clothing he wore clearly wasn’t what Peter would call typical male.

 

Peter winced at the coloring of the dress Miles wore it was a bright green and yellow. It honestly matched Chris’s outfit now that he thought about it.

 

“Who’s this?” Miles asked.

 

“Peter..Eddie’s new bride.”

 

“Oh..so the Ravagers changed their mind and found someone?” Mile said giving Peter a weak smile.

 

“Doesn’t matter..wedding soon. He’s your responsibility.”

 

“Chris..” Miles started to argue.

 

“No. You will do it.” Chris replied firmly grabbing Miles chin and making him meet his eyes.

 

“Fine..” Miles said clearly not happy about this. Chris gave him a brief smile and a peck on the lips before letting go.

 

 Miles waited until Chris had left before speaking to Peter. “Volunteer or forced?”

 

“what?”

 

 

“I’m asking if were you volunteered by the crew or forced to bring that fucking fertility nightmare here.”

 

“I don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on.” Peter admitted before going to grab the door.

 

“Don’t.” Miles said simply before Peter received a nasty shock and yelping.

 

“Sorry the Murkoff clan dosen’t like their wives to have much freedom or let anyone wonder around.”

 

“I’m not.” Peter protested rubbing his numb hand.

 

“You will be..I’m going to assume you didn’t know what the statue meant when you were told to bring it.” Miles said simply.

 

“No..and I wasn’t suppose to bring it.” Peter admitted after a moment.

 

“Yeah this isn’t going to be fun then.” Miles said simply. “Come on..might as well come sit and relax until it’s time for dinner.”

 

“I really can’t stay I need to get back..” Peter tried to argue.

 

“You honestly think you’ll get a choice?” Miles said finally moving to take Peter’s arm and lead him further into the room and gently pushing him down into a chair. “Listen..just say yes and go along with it. I promise in the long run it’s easier.”

 

“Is it?” Peter replied before repeating Miles own question. “Forced or volunteered?”

 

“Forced.” Miles admitted sitting down in the chair in front of Peter. “I made a few bad mistakes. Had a debt bigger than I could pay. I also fit what Chris wanted in a wife.”

 

“You’re male.” Peter said.

 

“It’s a title..not a gender thing.” Miles said with a chuckle. “He treats me good..we have our days..but for the most part it’s been a better life then I had. I don’t have my freedom like I once did but I’m no longer wondering where my next meal is coming from or if it will be the day I will die.”

 

“You still might.” Peter muttered

 

“No I won’t. Chris might hurt me but he won’t kill me..he also has no issue with killing anyone who tries.” Miles replied. “Eddie on the other hand..he isn’t known for his brides living to make the wedding.”

 

“Great so I’m going to die.” Peter said his voice hitting an octave higher than normal.

 

“No..that’s why we needed the statue.” Miles told him. “No one will willingly become Eddie’s bride and everyone he tries to force he kills. It’s gotten so bad that Blaire had to finally stop letting his son leave the grounds.”

 

“Blaire..that was the man that sitting in the wheel chair wasn’t it?”

 

“No that would be Richard Trager..” Miles replied reaching up to rub at one of his hands that Peter now notices was missing two fingers. “He’s Jeremy Blaire’s older brother..however Trager..suffered some sort of break down several years ago when his own wife died. He killed several members of the clan and employees before he was finally subdued. Blaire often lets him lose on clients who don’t listen.”

 

“What about..” Peter looked at Miles hand before looking away

 

“It’s one of the reasons we aren’t allowed to wonder without an escort anymore.” Miles admitted. “Chris got to me in time after I had managed to escape. I would feel guilty about him asking his father to keep the man strapped in the wheel chair but after seeing what he could do..”

 

“Are all the family insane?” Peter can’t help but asking.

 

“Yes..honestly Eddie is one of the most normal out of the lot.” Miles admitted. “Despite his looks and the slime that drips from his skin..really I’ve seen images of his mother..” Miles let out a shudder. “She was a Schleim. Their kind have no bone structure what so ever. Pure jelly like forms that just oozes more slime..”

 

“Ew.” Peter said making a face of disgust.

 

“Yeah.” Miles said.

 

A sound of surprise made Miles and Peter turn heads. A small child was standing half hidden in the doorway.

 

“Billy sweetheart come here.” Miles said and the small boy dashed across the room before climbing up into Miles lap clinging to him.

 

“Hi.” Peter said when the shy boy looked over at Peter before burying his head into Miles chest making the other chuckle. “Yours?”

 

“No..Billy is actually the youngest of the Murkoff clan..though..Blair doesn’t have time for him. He’s more mine and Chris’s.” Miles admitted bouncing the child in his lap.

 

 “He’s kind of cute.” Peter admitted.

 

“He is..” Mile replied with a smile.

 

“I have to ask..what’s with the pastels.” Peter asked.

 

“Blair is mostly color blind. His kind can only see bright and neon colors. Hence the reason for everything being this way. His sons are all the same.” Mile replied. “It is every day for us. Also each son has their own set of colors. As you’ve noticed mine and Chris’s are bright green and yellow.”

 

“Eddie’s clothes were black and white.”  Peter said.

 

“That’s because Eddie is unmarried or fathered a child.” Miles replied. “Once Eddie is married his colors will be pink and orange.”

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Peter replied the thought of being stuck in pink and orange clothes just horrifying.

 

“No..sadly those two are the hardest to make subtle since Eddie like Blair can really only see the extremes and nothing can be muted or a softer color. Though black and white will always be a part of their wardrobe.” Miles replied. “At least on most days I’m allowed more muted colors like Billy is wearing blue and red in softer colors.”

 

“I really don’t think it’s the right time for me to get married.” Peter said.

 

“Yeah well not much of a choice.” Miles said. “Unless someone speaks out and no I can’t do it or your parents disprove the match you are going to be Mrs. Eddie Gluksin Murkoff.”

 

“My parents don’t even know where I am.” Peter said after a moment. “Maybe..is there a way to get a message out?”

 

“I don’t know..we can find out but we don’t really have a lot of connection to the outside world.” Miles said when Billy tugged hard on the front of Miles dress before leaning up to whisper in his ear. “You’re right. Peter needs to get a bath and changed before dinner. Now go play with your cousins and I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Billy jumped off Miles lap and gave Peter a wave before disappearing.

 

“Come on..best get you clean and dressed. Eddie will want to see you before dinner to make sure you look like a proper lady.”

 

“I’m not..I’m a ravager.” Peter protested weakly but got up unable to stand the pitying look Miles gave him before leading him out of the room.


	4. Gods my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first dress

“Gods..my eyes.” Peter muttered looking down at the dress he was being forced to wear at least happy he was allowed to keep his boots. It was orange..a burnt orange but still orange.

 

“Be happy I was able to find something softer and simple.” Miles replied as he finished doing up the laces in the back of the dress. It was Victorian style, with long sleeves and a collar that went all the way up to his chin and corseted. Peter swore when he got out of this (if he got out of this) he would never make fun of one of the sisters or Kraglin (when he wore dresses for job or for Yondu’s pleasure and he wasn’t thinking anymore on that) for wearing one again with how it felt.

 

“there all done.” Miles said finally. “I still wish you’d have let me shave you..though Eddie might want to his self.” He muttered the last part.

 

“I’m not letting that psycho near me with a knife.” Peter said his voice high pitched.

 

“Then you better hope he likes you with hair otherwise tomorrow you and I are going to remove every hair on your body.” Miles said simply coming around to pat Peter’s cheek.

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Peter said as he kept running his hands down the silky feeling dress.

 

“Just be quiet and eat what’s put before you. Lie if you don’t like it or say you’re not hungry. Nerves over being married so soon.” Miles told him. “Just trust me.”

 

“I am.” Peter replied. “Can’t we just skip?”

 

“No. It’s tradition.” Miles said with a sigh running a hand through Peter’s hair and shaking his head as it wouldn’t tame.

 

“Sorry..ma’s tried for years and it won’t lay flat.” Peter laughed then the expression dropped going to upset and angry mostly at his self.

 

“I’ll talk to Chris about getting a wedding invitation to your folks..maybe allow you to write a message.” Miles offered.

 

“Thanks.”


	5. Where is Peter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is not scared of his mate, he just has a healthy respect for the other, and Kraglin isn't that scary
> 
> (Okay that's a lie, Kraglin can be down right terrifying, he does have some self preservation)

“Captain.”

 

Yondu refused to admit a small trail of fear ran down his spine at the tone Kraglin just used for his title.

“Yes?”

 

“Would you so kindly tell me why a certain Mr. Quill is not on the ship?”

 

“The boy should be here. Probably in the vents.”

 

“Hmm well I would agree but the Milano is not in the dock.” Kraglin said and again that fear was running down his spine. That tone never meant anything good for anyone especially him, so long as the first mate didn’t start tapping his foot he knew it would be fine.

 

“Probably took it out for a short flight. You know how the kid gets.” Yondu replied not turning to look at his mate and tried to focus on the screen in front of him.

 

“Yes I know but he always answers when I com him.” Kraglin said and damn it, that tone was far too casual.

 

“You know how he gets, need his space, boys still a teenager in ways and doesn’t want any one cramping his style.”

 

“While normally I’d agree since Peter has voiced that before but he always keeps in com range no matter what..” Kraglin said. “Do me a favor and hail him on it.”

 

“I don’t have..”

 

“Yondu you will stop pretending to read the data pad. Put it the fuck down and call our son.”

 

And there goes the tapping of Kraglin’s boot on the floor.

 

“Yes dear.” Yondu replied wanting to be sarcastic but just sounded a bit meek to his ears.

 

No one would comment unless they wanted Kraglin’s wrath on them.

 

“Boy! What the hell are..” Yondu shouted turning the com on only to stop.

 

Peter’s com wasn’t showing on the ship. Nor was it showing the Milano’s. It was out of range, both were very far far out of range. He didn’t say anything for a moment before he could feel Kraglin’s gaze on his back, he was sure if it could it would burn through skin.

 

“Well seems the boy..you know how he is about taking some of the lower jobs and..”

 

“Yondu Udonta. Where is my son?” Kraglin hissed out his hand going to his knife and that was the rest of the crew’s que to scramble out of the bridge and the ensuring fight that would happen. 

 

“Ah flaknards.” Yondu muttered before dodging the first knife.


End file.
